


More Than a Feeling

by nickelkeep



Series: Nickel's Story Time Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Being Idiots, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, Demisexual Castiel (Supernatural), Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Heavy Petting, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Oblivious Dean Winchester, Oral Sex, Pining, Slow Burn, Vacation, there was one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Benny sat up in his chair laughing harder than previously. "Dean Winchester, do you hear yourself?"Dean rolled his eyes. "Yes, I do. We figured it out a few years back when we were at a restaurant. We got a sweetheart discount cause the waitress thought we were the cutest couple. Then we realized that we were both comfortable enough with each other that we can share a queen size bed. Saves a hell of a lot of money that way, pretending you're dating or married.""Boy, you sure as hell ain't pretending."





	More Than a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aleeliah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleeliah/gifts).



> This was another live story time on the Profound Bond Discord Server! The prompt was provided by our lovely mod Aleeliah:
> 
> Dean loves how every few months, he and Castiel, his best friend and neighbor from down the street, pack up camping gear and fill the Impalas tank, just to drive. [...] It's camping grounds and motels, and Dean's never felt so comfortable and happy with a friend before. If they pretend to be married at motels and restaurants, getting all those awesome couple's discounts, well... a buck or two saved here or there just means more trips, right? The no homo is implied, even as he crawls into bed next to Castiel.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

_Ramble on/And now's the time, the time is now/To sing my song/I'm goin' 'round the world, I got to find my girl_

Dean cursed as he sat up and bonked his head on the chassis of the car he was working on. It didn't hurt, he didn't sit up that fast, but he clearly wasn't setting an example for his team. He looked around the bay, grateful that no one had seen his little incident, and pulled out his phone from his pocket. "What's up Cas?"

"Please tell me you're free this weekend." Cas was practically pleading. "I need to escape, I need to get away."

"Uh, I'm pretty sure I scheduled off." Dean stood up and stretched out. "What's going on? Bad day at work?"

"More like bad everything. I just need some time with my best friend. Can you wing it?"

Dean crossed over to the office and pulled out the appointment book. Garth, Benny and Jo would be in the shop all weekend, and if he needed, he could cut out early on Friday. "Yeah. Can you take a half day on Friday?"

"Dean, I'm about to take every day off. Bartholomew is killing us under the order of Zachariah." Dean could hear the stress in Cas' voice. "I don't know how much longer I can take this." 

"Alright, you take a half day. Leave the planning to me. Do you care if I do the usual? Save us some cash and make sure we get a room and stuff?"

"I am ok with whatever you do, Dean. You know this. I'll follow you anywhere."

Dean smiled. It had been a couple of months since he and Cas had taken a spontaneous trip anyway. "I'll go talk to Benny, let him know I won't be available and that he's in charge. Don't go dying on me, ok? We're going to have a lot of fun this weekend."

"Thanks, Dean." The relief was palpable in Cas' voice. "I'll talk to you later. My break is almost over, but I just needed to hear something good right now."

"Anytime, buddy. Talk to you soon." Dean disconnected the call and looked over the appointment book, rearranging a couple of slots before calling Benny into the office.

Benny swaggered into the office, smiling like he knew a secret that no one else did. "What can I do for you, Cher?" He sat in the seat in front of Dean's desk, leaning back with his hands behind his head.

"I need to duck out early on Friday. I've rearranged the afternoon slots and distributed them between you and Garth, I'll let Kevin know to not take in any more appointments."

"This got anything to do with that pretty boy of yours calling a few minutes ago?" Benny smirked while watching Dean for a reaction.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your boyfriend just called, didn't he?" Before Dean could correct him, Benny continued. "We all know it was him. You have four ringtones on your cell. One for Sam - _White and Nerdy._ One for your momma - _Bohemian Rhapsody._ One for everyone else - _Carry On My Wayward Son._ The fourth, which we hear the most often is _Ramble On._ Which you've told us is your favorite song. And it's always that Castiel that's calling. Why would he have your favorite song as your ringtone, and it not be your generic ringtone?"

"Cause he calls the most, and I want to hear a good song when my phone rings! He's my best friend Benny! Sounds like you're just jealous you don't have your own ringtone." Dean crossed his arms

"Right, and I call my best friend Angel and Sweetheart." Benny countered.

"Nope, you call us all Cher, which means you're either obsessed with an 80s pop icon, or you're calling us dear in French."

Benny laughed and smacked his knee. "Alright, you got me there. But you do drop everything for him. And I mean everything. What are you two doing this weekend?"

"He's having a bad week at work. We're going to take one of our spontaneous trips." Dean shrugged. "Those are nothing new. We go every couple of months."

"Yeah, but on more than three days notice. You going to be able to get a room or campsite in that amount of time?"

"Yeah. we use couples discounts when we go."

"You what!?" Benny sat up in his chair laughing harder than previously. "Dean Winchester, do you hear yourself?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yes, I do. We figured it out a few years back when we were at a restaurant. We got a sweetheart discount cause the waitress thought we were the cutest couple. Then we realized that we were both comfortable enough with each other that we can share a queen size bed. Saves a hell of a lot of money that way, pretending you're dating or married."

"Boy, you sure as hell ain't pretending."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean leaned forward, placing his hands on his desk.

"Answer me this, or don't, but remember we're your family here Dean." Benny didn't back down but instead moved closer towards his boss. "When's the last time you had a date, or a significant other? Boy, when's the last time you even got laid, and I'm not counting Hannah and her five sisters."

Dean backed up slowly, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't have the time for that. Now get back to work before I forget to tell Kevin he can't do any more appointments on Friday."

Benny smirked and stood up. "You got it, Cher." He crossed the office and stood in the doorway. "Just think on what I said, and that nothing will change what I said about us being family." Benny exited the office before Dean could question what he meant by that. Dean sat down at the computer and pulled up a few travel sites and started researching deals while planning his and Cas' trip

The rest of Wednesday and Thursday had passed smoothly, if not strangely, for Dean.

Jo asked before she left on Wednesday if she could pick up an extra shift Friday morning. Something she never did, because she worked Friday nights at her mom's bar. Thursday, Garth offered to come in early on Monday. Kevin updated and reorganized not only the main appointment book, but Dean's copy, and Dean's private clientele book as well. He didn't have to go in on Friday at all.

He thought that he should be grateful for the extra time to sleep in and prep for his trip with Cas. But instead, he found himself thinking and rethinking over what Benny had said to him.

Dean thought about how his friendship with Cas looked to other people. He admitted to Benny that on more than one occasion, he and Cas were mistaken for a couple. However, that was a common mistake, right? Two female friends could often be mistaken for lesbians, right? Two dudes could completely be mistaken for a couple.

He pulled down his duffle bag and threw in his essentials - toothbrush, toothpaste, a shampoo that Cas had picked out for him, a spare pair of jeans, a few t-shirts, a flannel that Cas had bought him... _Shit_.

Dean almost dumped the contents out of his bag before he realized that he was overthinking things. This was Cas. His best friend. Of course, they had items from each other. It came from numerous years of friendship they had. Hell, he was even wearing the bracelet that Cas had made and given him years ago. He shook his head and took a deep breath in. He was going to strangle Benny when he got back in on Monday.

Dean loaded up Baby and drove over to Cas' place to pick him up. He missed the days of when they were roommates, but that had stopped a few years back when Cas had entered a relationship with a woman named Daphne. Daphne hadn't been very fond of Cas and Dean's friendship or the fact that they lived together, so she convinced Cas to move with her. While the relationship ended - "She wanted more than what I could offer," Cas had told him - Cas' mortgage didn't. Dean pulled into the driveway and honked, letting Cas know that he arrived, before hopping out and popping Baby's trunk.

Cas came bounding out of the house with his own duffle and tossed it into the trunk before hugging Dean tightly. "Thank you, Dean. I needed this more than you know."

Dean swallowed hard before wrapping his arms around Cas. "Of course, buddy. I'm always here for you." Dean slipped out of the hug and slammed the trunk shut and gestured to the front of the car. "Ready to go?"

"You have no idea." Cas smiled and climbed into the passenger seat. 

Dean took a deep breath before following down to the driver's side. This was ok. Everything was going to be ok.

As Dean slid in, Cas was already digging through the box of cassette tapes. He found the one that he was looking for and slid it into the tape deck. Whole Lotta Love started playing, and Cas curled up in the passenger seat. Dean looked over and smiled at his best friend as he backed out of the driveway and started on the path to their destination.

"I'm going to hit up that Gas-n-Sip on the outside of town, Cas. Fill up Baby, get us some coffees and some road food. Sound good?"

Cas looked over and smiled before nodding and looking back out the window.

Dean felt a blush go up through his cheeks and ears. _What the hell?_ Desperate to focus on something, Dean turned up the music and started singing along. _"You've been learning/Um baby I been learning/All them good times baby, baby/I've been year-yearning"_ Dean blushed fervently when he realized what he just sang. Death would be too kind to Mr. Lafitte when he returned.

Dean pulled into the gas station and stopped at the pump, stumbling out of the car as quickly as he could. He pulled a twenty out of his wallet and tried to give it to Cas. "You remember how I like it?"

"Put that away, Dean. I got this. And your taste in coffee hasn't changed in what, 15 years? I think I can remember it." Cas exited Baby and started walking up to the store.

"Don't forget my mini-donuts!" Dean shouted after him, then laughing when Cas responded with a one-finger salute. He turned back to face the pump, and leaned back, taking in deep breaths to relax. This was him and Cas, and they were going on one of their random trips like they always do. He just had to ignore what Benny said, ignore the little gnat in the back of his brain, ignore the weird skip his heart was doing. Dean closed his eyes and ran his hand down his face. He could do this. He just needed to talk to Cas like they always do.

The nozzle clicked off, signifying that Baby's tank was filled, and pulling Dean out of his thoughts. He set the nozzle back on the pump and closed up the gas tank before turning and leaning back on the car, watching the entrance of the store for Cas. 

Cas exited the store with their two large coffees in hand and a bag full of snacks. But the only thing Dean noticed was Cas' smile and the way that Cas was watching him. Dean gulped and forced a smile on his face. _I am so fucked._

The drive to their hotel was mostly quiet and entirely uneventful.

At one point, Dean asked why Cas' week was so bad. There was a change in management, and there was going to be significant downsizing. He had feared for losing his job, and still was, despite being a hard worker.

At another, Cas asked what adventures Dean planned for the two of them. Dean found that a science museum that they both loved had new exhibits, so he booked a hotel for two nights so they could spend all day Saturday exploring. 

Other than Led Zeppelin II playing in the background, the occasional sung along lyric, and a random comment here or there, the ride had been strangely quiet.

Awkwardness blanketed the Impala, a tension that had never been there before, and it confused and hurt Dean. He kept looking over to Cas, who had fallen asleep at some point. He wasn't supposed to fall for his best friend. He wasn't allowed to. What would happen when Cas saw him for what he truly was and wanted nothing else to do with him? He shook the thoughts out of his head as he hit the turn indicator, signaling that he was turning into the hotel parking lot.

Dean pulled Baby into a spot and placed her into park before reaching over and gently nudging Cas. "Hey Angel, time to wake up, we're here."

Cas stirred and moved into Dean's touch before Dean before he could entirely pull away. He found he didn't want to, the realization of his feelings coming to fruition. Dean let out a sigh before pulling his hand away and exiting the car. Cas was just a few moments behind him, and they met at the back of the car, grabbing their duffle bags out of the trunk.

The two of them walked in together, and headed up to the concierge desk. A friendly gentleman - Mick, according to his name badge - greeted them. "How can I help you two gentlemen today?"

"Reservation under Winchester, Dean." Dean pulled out his license and credit card, laying them on the counter.

"Ah. yes. Mr. Winchester. Just wanted to let you know we are upgrading you to a suite at no additional charge. The room we had originally reserved for you is on a floor that had some issues earlier, so we had to move all the guests on that floor."

While Mick processed their room keys and other items, Dean took a moment to look at Cas. He was frowning, as though he was disappointed. Dean nudged him gently. "What's wrong, Cas?"

Cas looked at Dean in surprise. "Oh, nothing major. I think I just slept funny."

"Don't blame that pout on Baby."

Cas raised his eyebrow and was about to speak when Mick returned with their room keys. "Alright gentlemen, You are on the 12th floor, Suite 9. We do hope the upgrade is to your liking."

Dean and Cas thanked him before heading over to elevators and taking one up to the 12th floor.

Dean and Cas walked silently down the hallway and stopped in front of the room labeled nine. "You ready to see our upgrade, Cas?"

"Sure."

Dean tilted his head to the side in confusion before shaking it off and sliding the key in the door. The lock chirped and the light turned green, allowing Dean to enter. He found the light switch off to the left and flicked it on. "Holy shit." As he walked in, he realized that they had been upgraded to a bridal or honeymoon suite. It was large and spacious, and elegantly decorated. There was a large sofa with a large screen tv and a kitchenette. Cas walked over and opened a door, exposing a separate bedroom, which they both entered. In there awaited a king size bed with a gorgeous ensuite bathroom. Dean looked at Cas. "Thank God we don't have to pay extra for this."

Cas laughed, his mood returning slightly to normal. "I think all our future vacations are going to have a lot to live up to."

"I agree." Dean smiled, relief sating a thirst he didn't know he had.

Dean looked at the bed and back at the couch. "So, since you've had the shit week, you want the bed, Angel?"

"What?" Cas looked back at Dean in confusion.

"We don't have to share a bed. That couch is plenty long enough for me. You can have that," Dean pointed to the bed, "all to yourself."

Cas frowned, the previous smile that lit up his face gone. "Dean, we always share. And you work hard labor. You deserve to sleep in a bed too."

"Yeah, because we have to."

"And we still have to. You're not sleeping on a couch." Cas' frown deepened, a wounded look crossing his face.

"It's ok, Cas. I don't mi-"

"What is going on, Dean!?" Cas snapped, the rubber band of emotion finally at its breaking point. "You wouldn't talk to me the whole way here, you won't look at me, did I do something?" Tears threatened to well up in his bright blue eyes. "Do you not want to be here?"

"What? No!" Dean dropped his bag and rushed over to Cas, wrapping his arms around him. "No, Cas. There's nowhere else I'd rather be, I promise."

"I don't understand what's going on, you were so excited on Wednesday, but then now it's like you'd rather be anywhere but here." Cas dropped his arms to his sides. 

"It's not you, Cas. I promise. It's me." Dean mentally slapped himself. _Way to use the worst break-up-line ever Winchester._ "What I mean, is that I'm learning something about myself. And I'm trying to understand it. I've realized something over the past 36 hours or so and..." Dean shrugged, letting go of the hug, but taking one of Cas' hands into his instead. "If it means that much Cas, I won't fix what ain't broken."

Cas looked at Dean suspiciously for a moment but nodded in understanding. "So you'll stay in the bed tonight?"

"I just said I would, didn't I?"

"Yes." Cas looked down at his hand in Dean's. "This is new."

Dean blushed and pulled his hand away. "Sorry, I, uh, just thought you might still want some contact after the hug broke." Dean nodded and went to go grab his bag. "So, did you want to go grab a shower or anything before we head out and grab dinner?"

"No, I'm good. You?"

Dean shook his head and looked at Cas. He was in love with his best friend. But he didn't know if he could find the words to tell him without losing him.

After putting their stuff away, Dean led Cas back down to Baby. "So, I have an idea for dinner. But it may sound a little strange."

"Life has never been normal with you as my best friend, Dean."

Dean feigned insult, placing his hand over his heart. "That hurts, Cas. You cut me real deep." He smiled before continuing. "I don't want to go to a restaurant."

"Ok, that's not weird. We'll go grab food and bring it back to the hotel."

"Not going to bring it back to the hotel either, Cas."

It was Cas' turn to tilt his head in confusion. "Ok, so what's the plan?"

Dean took in a deep breath and smiled. "I guess you'll just have to wait and see. But first, Chinese, Indian or Tacos?"

"Surprise me all the way, Dean. I'm in this for the long haul." Cas shrugged as he sat down in the passenger seat.

Dean made a quick phone call before making two stops. The first stop was to a beer mart where he picked up a 6 pack of Cas' favorite beer. The second was to pick up the Chinese food that he had ordered before driving.

Dean drove for a while, this time looking over and smiling at Cas, making sure he knew that he was special, that he was important, that he was loved.

After a few twists and turns, and getting out of the city limits, Dean drove them up to an overlook point. He put Baby in park, and gestured for Cas to get out of the car. Dean went to the back and popped the trunk, pulling out a blanket. Cas had grabbed the 6 pack and the food, so Dean spread the blanket over Baby's hood and climbed on. "Hop up here, Cas."

Cas smiled and set down the food and beers before delicately climbing up.

Dean handed Cas a beer and a carton of food. "Chicken Lo Mein, no mushrooms?"

"Thank you." Dean couldn't tell in the dimming light, but he thought that Cas was blushing. "So, you intended for a nighttime picnic?"

"I thought that maybe looking at the stars would be nice, it just so happened to coincide with eating."

Cas took a few bites of his food before taking a swig of his beer. "Can I ask you something? I want your honest answer."

"Can I reserve the right not to answer?"

"I have the feeling you'll want to. And I promise that no matter how you'll answer, I won't think differently of you."

Dean hesitated but nodded. "I'll try."

"What did you learn of yourself?"

Dean played with the label on his beer. "It's hard to explain."

Cas placed his hand on Dean's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Will you try, for me?"

"My eyes were, um, opened." Dean blushed. "When you called, asking to go away this weekend, Benny teased me." Cas slowly pulled his hand away from Dean, causing Dean to look at him. "It was in jest, Cas. I wasn't offended."

"Why did he make fun of you?" Cas' tone had an edge of anger on it, an edge of protectiveness that sent a chill down Dean's spine.

"Because I was oblivious."

"To what? Dean, what were you unaware of?"

Dean whined, a small noise escaping the back of his throat. "How much you mean to me."

"I'm your best friend. I'm sure I mean a lot to you." Cas teased, a twinkle in his eye.

"Dammit, Cas. I know you know what I'm trying to say."

Cas nodded. "Nope. No idea."

"Castiel. James. Novak. Don't do this to me." Dean leaned over and put his head on Cas' shoulder. "Please."

"Just use your words, Dean."

"Fuck.” Dean sighed.

"Maybe."

Dean's head snapped to Cas. "What?"

"I didn't say anything. Not unless you use your words first."

Dean ran his hand down his face. "I don't know when it happened, Cas. But I realized that I'm in love with you."

"Took you long enough."

Dean blanched and sat back. "You knew?"

"More like I hoped." Cas smiled. "It felt like you did. The way that you talked to me, the way you've always been here for me. The way we've been friends forever." Cas paused. "Do you know why Daphne and I didn't work?"

"You told me there was something you couldn't give her."

"I couldn't give her all of me. I never cared for her the way she wanted me to. I thought I could, but it just never clicked."

"She wasn't good enough for you anyway," Dean mumbled.

"I thought I wasn't good enough for her. I couldn't feel enough for her, I couldn't care enough for her. I never wanted to say 'I love you' to her." Cas suddenly became interested in a fuzzball on the blanket. "It's why she was jealous of you."

Dean's heart fluttered swiftly. "She was jealous of me?"

"Because you got more emotions out of me in 5 minutes than she did in our entire relationship, and she couldn't stand it. She threw that in my face when she walked out the door. But you know what? It didn't even hurt. It felt liberating."

"You... even then?"

Cas nodded.

Dean let out a throaty laugh. "So I'm the only who didn't know that I'm in love with my best friend and that he's in love with me? I'm a dumbass."

"Short-sighted, maybe, but not a dumbass." Cas scooted closer to Dean. "Dean, can I kiss you?"

Dean looked at Cas quizzically. "You want to?"

"Dumbass it is. Yes, I want to kiss you. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to."

"Yes, please." Dean leaned forward, his lips meeting Cas' soft willing lips in a gentle kiss. He pulled away reluctantly, his lips still tingling from the touch. "That was incredible."

Cas beamed, slightly breathless. "Yeah. That was better than I thought it would be.”

“You imagined kissing me, Cas?" Dean gently cupped Cas' cheek, his eyes flicking back and forth between his eyes and lips. 

"More often than I would care to admit." Cas climbed onto Dean's lap. "Is this ok?"

Dean inhaled deeply, "You have no idea, Cas. This is more than ok." He paused with realization. "Cas, may I touch you?"

"Yes."

Dean pulled Cas down for another kiss, his fingers running through the mop of forever-tousled-sex-hair. Their lips and tongues battled for dominance as they explored each other's mouths.

Cas wrapped his arms behind Dean's neck and started grinding himself against the growing erection in Dean's pants. He pulled out of the kiss and leaned in to whisper into Dean's ear. "Is it too much if I say I want you?"

Dean moaned into Cas' shoulder, his hands tracing their way down Cas' side. He gently held onto Cas' hips and met each one the downward grinds with an upward thrust. "I want you too. But not here. Not like this." Dean pulled him down for another quick kiss before tapping Cas' hip to have him slide off.

The moment Cas slid off, Dean felt cold and empty and wanted Cas back in his lap already.

"Let's get back to the hotel, Dean. Please?"

Cas curled up next to Dean as he drove them back to the hotel. However long it had taken them to get to the overlook, it had taken them half the time to get back. Even the elevator up to the 12th floor seemed to be going faster than it had the first time they went to their room.

Cas pressed Dean against the door, kissing him as he slid the key card into the reader for the room. As it chirped and turned green, he turned the knob and they stumbled into the room, laughing. 

"Last chance to back out, Cas."

"Same could be said to you, Dean," Cas said, as he shook his head no.

Dean brushed his lips against Cas' ear, nibbling it gently before whispering. "Wouldn't dream of it, Angel."

Cas took Dean by the hand and lead him back into the bedroom. As they stood next to the bed, they kicked off their shoes and Cas ran his hands under Dean's shirt before pushing up to expose his stomach and chest. He let Dean help him finish removing it as he stood there and traced his fingers over the skin, feeling the firmness of the muscles.

"Like what you see?" Dean smirked as he reached for the hem of Cas' shirt. "Can I help you with yours?" Cas nodded and Dean lifted the shirt up and off of Cas, revealing the toned and fit body underneath. "I just realized, it's been years since I've seen you without a shirt, Cas."

Cas blushed. " _Do you_ like what you see?" 

"You have no idea." Dean playfully tackled Cas onto the bed and started lightly nibbling and kissing on his neck, then his shoulder bone, before working his way down to Cas' nipple; each stop eliciting whimpers and moans of excitement from his lover's lips. Dean continued to kiss his way down Cas' stomach before stopping where Cas' jeans were still zipped up close. "Cas, sweetheart, can I?"

"Please, Dean." Cas pleaded, his hips raising off the bed as Dean unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Dean pulled the jeans off first, tossing them on the floor behind them before he started teasing Cas' cock through his underwear. Cas arched his back as Dean's lips wrapped around his cock, the mixture of the fabric and pressure and wetness sending blissful sensations to his toes.

Dean chuckled. "Feeling good there, Cas?" He received a whine in response. "Want me to stop?"

"No!" Cas cried as he sat up. "That was a good whine. I want more. I feel like a petulant child begging for more."

"Only you would use big words during sex, Cas." Dean sighed. "Means I'm not doing a good enough job."

Cas pulled Dean up on to the bed next to him and kissed him. "You are severely overdressed. I necessitate that you extricate yourself out of your lower garments, and rejoin me on the bed."

"Seriously?" Dean rolled his eyes and stood up, taking off his jeans and underwear. "Better?"

"Much."

"Oh good, back to one-word answers." Dean hooked his fingers in Cas' underwear and slid them off. "Jesus, Cas. You're amazing." Cas hooked his finger and beckoned Dean to climb up on top of him. Dean straddled him, before leaning forward and kissing him again. "Now that I've tasted you, I can't stop."

"I don't want to stop either." Cas' hands explored Dean's arms and chest before finding their way to be tangled up in his hair. He slowly thrust up, seeing how Dean would react.

"Cas, I've only ever seen what we're doing in videos. You gotta tell me if I'm doing something wrong or right." He looked over to the nightstand and held up a finger before kissing Cas and slowly sliding off of him again. "I figure this is the Honeymoon, or Wedding suite, right?" He opened the drawer to the nightstand. "Jackpot." He pulled out condoms and lube. He threw the condoms on the bed but held on to the lube as he straddled Cas again. He squirted some lube into his hand and slowly jerked himself before wrapping his hand around Cas' cock.

"Tell me to stop Cas, if this isn't what you want." Dean pressed their cocks together and readjusted his hand to wrap around both of them. Dean slowly started thrusting, his cock rubbing against Cas', causing him to grab at the sheets and writhe in pleasure.

"Dean, it feels so good." Cas mewled, his hips rising to match Dean's movements. His left hand reached up to grab Dean's shoulder, as they moved together in unison. "I'm close, Dean. I'm so close."

Dean leaned forward and locked his lips against Cas', his thrusts more focused and deliberate. "Don't hold back Angel," He whispered, a fervent prayer against his lover's lips. "Please, don't hold back. I've got you."

Cas came first, his hot come spilling over Dean's fist onto their stomachs and chests, with Dean following soon after. Their lips crashed together in mutual devotion, thankful that they finally had the other in their arms.

Dean collapsed, pulling Cas into a cuddle with him. "Holy shit."

"I don't think there was anything holy or shitty about that Dean." Cas lightly placed kisses along Dean's jawline, before resting his head in the crook of Dean's neck.

"Smart ass."

"Yeah, but I'm your smart ass." Cas froze. "I mean, if you want."

"Nope. Not at all." Dean smirked before planting a kiss on the top of Cas' head."I'm just going to sit here and confess my feeling to you, somehow not scare you off, make love to you, then run off." Dean rolled his eyes. "Yep, I don't want you at all Cas."

"Don't roll your eyes, Dean." Cas playfully bit Dean's jaw. "A simple 'yes' would have sufficed."

"Yes. I want you, as long as you'll have me." Dean pulled back and rubbed at his jaw. "The question though, is do you still want me?

Cas grinned and nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Good, because I think after this long, you're probably stuck with me."

**Author's Note:**

> Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are you over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond).


End file.
